I Hate My Life
by hayleyxox15
Summary: Jess loses her boyfriend in a tragic accident. She knows she will always love Josh, even if he is dead, but there can always be another place in her heart. PS- THIS STORY IS ABOUT Jonas Brothers! DISCLAIMER- I do not own JB, although it would be nice ;D
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**  
Ugh, it was morning, again. I was trying to forget about Josh coming over today, but I couldn't.  
Yes, he's my boyfriend, but he's bringing almost one hundred people over for my birthday party. I _hated _birthdays. I couldn't ever really see the point in them.  
Josh insisted I had a "sweet sixteen." Whatever. As long as it would only be my friends, I didn't care.  
**RING, RING, RING!**  
I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It seemed like a million voices were screaming in my ear, but there weren't, It was my three best friends, Veronica, Melody, and Taylor.  
"Hey guys. Thanks, but you know I don't like birthdays."  
"Jess, it's your sixteenth birthday. Live a little!" Taylor screamed in my ear.  
"Thanks, Tay. I will. Bye."  
I flipped my phone closed and looked down at my pajamas. I wanted to change, but I was hungry.  
I walked into the kitchen and and found a note from my mom.  
_**Hey sweetie,**_  
_**I know you don't like to be wished Happy Birthday, so I won't. I picked up your dress from the dry-cleaners this morning. It's in your closet on the blue hanger. You're going to love it. Oh, and Josh called. He said to call his cell phone when you wake up. Breakfast is cereal this morning. Sorry, I didn't have time to make you something special for your birthday. Be ready for 5pm because that's when the guests will start arriving. **_  
_**Love you always, **_  
_**Mom **_  
I picked up the phone and dialed Josh's number. At the same time, I pulled out the Cheerios from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge. I grabbed a bowl from the sink and poured both the cereal and milk into the bowl. I started eating as soon as Josh picked up.  
"Hey, Jess! Happy birthday!"  
I swallowed my cereal before he thought I hung up.  
"Hey, thanks. My mom said to call you. What's up, hun?" I ate my cereal as fast as I could before I had to say something.  
"Oh yeah! Did your mom get your dress?"  
"Yep. I didn't see it yet."  
"Oh, well it's going to look beautiful on you. I know it."  
"Am_ I_ going to look beautiful in it?" I shoved the rest of the cereal in my mouth.  
"Hm, I'm not sure about that one. I'll get back to you on that." I loved his voice when he was kidding around. I loved this kid.  
"Hey! Ha, I'm going to go get ready. Love you. Bye." Then, I hung up the phone.  
I went upstairs to go look at my dress. I opened my closet and pulled it out. It was beautiful.  
It was a white, frilly dress with a black satin cummerbund waist and big front bow. I loved it. I couldn't believe my eyes! I put it on and thought of something. Shoes! Where were they? Mom said she was picking them up with my dress! Ugh! I had to find them.  
I looked all over. I could not find them. I was going to wake up my sister to come help me, but then I stepped on something. Ah ha! They were next to my bed. I picked them up. They were also beautiful. They were allover pleated satin heels have satin bow and organza ruffles and a peeptoe. My mom thought of everything perfect.  
I just realized it's only 10:30 and I don't need to be in my dress until 5:00. Oh, well. I went on my computer and signed on to my email address. I had only one new email from my cousin, Justine. I clicked on it and waited for my slow computer to load it.  
_**Hey Jess, **_**  
**_**Happy birthday! I know you don't like to be wished happy birthday, but I just did. **_**  
**_**Anyway, I'm in Texas right now, and can't get a plane to Minnesota. I'm sorry. I didn't want to miss your big sweet sixteen, but I have to. I'm so sorry. **_**  
**_**Your mom let me help by picking out your dress. I hope you like it! I wore it in my **_**Rolling Stone **_**shoot. It was the exact same one. (I only offered to help pick it out because I didn't want you to be wearing a dress that your mom picked out.**__**That could end up bad.)**_**  
**_**You still probably think I'm your stuck-up actress cousin still. Well, I'm not. I really want to be your friend, Jess. Please?**_**  
**_**Write back! I love you! Oh, and Aunt Kelly says hi! **_**  
**_**Love always,**_**  
**_**Justine**_**  
**Oh great, fan mail. I don't know why Justine looks up to me. She always has. She's the big actress. I should be looking up to _her._ Ugh, I should write back. I just kept it simple.  
_**Hey Justine, **_**  
**_**Tell Aunt Kelly I said hi. Thanks for the birthday wish. I appriciate it. (Kind of.)**_**  
**_**You don't have to be sorry for not coming. I know you're busy. I understand. **_**  
**_**I love the dress, and thanks for saving me from my mom's dress choice. **_**  
**_**Love you, **_**  
**_**Jess**_**  
**I pressed the send button and signed off my email. I stood up looking for something to do. I laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.  
"Jess? Jess?! Jessica? Hello?" Ugh. This was worse than an alarm clock. My twelve-year-old sister, Merranda.  
"Merranda, go away," I mumbled.  
"No! It's 4:30! Mom said you have to get ready!"  
"Oh, crap!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom.  
I pulled out my bag of make-up, and started putting makeup. After that was over, I looked at my light brown hair. I pulled out my curling iron and plugged it in. While I waited for that to get warm, I went to get my shoes. I slipped them on, and went back in the bathroom to start curling my hair.  
"What do you think?" Merranda said as she twirled around in her dress.  
"Wow," I managed to say. Her dress was a soft matte jersey dress. It had sheer illusion halter and soft ruching and allover sequins and glitter. Amazing for a twelve-year-old.  
"I picked it out myself. I like yours better though."  
"Oh," was all I could say.  
DING DONG, DING DONG!  
"Guests! Merranda, go let them in."  
"On it!"  
I finally finished curling my hair. I looked at it and went into the kitchen.  
"Hi Mom!" I said and gave her a hug.  
"Wow, Jess you look beautiful!"  
"Thanks. I try." She laughed at me.  
" Did you see your sister's dress?"  
"Yea. Pretty amazing."  
"Yep. Wow, who's at the door?"  
I looked over and saw three boys. They looked familar. I didn't know them. Oh, and Josh was with them. Just probably Josh's friends.  
"Umm, I'm not sure. I think they're Josh's friends." I said as I locked eyes with the curly haired one.  
"Honey, that's the Jonas Brothers."  
Omigosh. I didn't really like these boys. They were cute and all, but I never actually listened to their music. Besides, they won't give me the time of day. They have billions of fans. They could care less whether they had me as a fan or not. I wasn't a Jonas fan, never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh caught my eye and motioned me to come over. My sister was already over there drooling over the Jonas Brothers. It's not like I would do that too, but I didn't want to meet them at this moment. Josh kept staring at me until I finally decided to go over. Josh, my sister, and the Jonas Brothers all smiled at me as Josh put his hand around my waist.

"Jess, I'd like you to meet my buddies, Joey, Nick, and Kev-o." I looked at Josh confused.

"You have nicknames for Joe and Kevin, but not Nick?" I asked Josh. "Anyway nice to meet you."

Nick and Joe smiled at me while Kevin was in a gaze. I laughed at Joe's cheesy smile.

"They are going to perform at your party tonight." Josh said looking at me while I was still laughing with Joe.

"You guys came all the way to Missouri, just to perform at some party I didn't even want?" I asked them.

"Josh is our good friend. We'd do anything for him." Nick said. I looked over at my sister who was now clinged to Nick's leg. Nick looked down at her puzzeled and Joe, Kevin, and Josh laughed.

"Um, Merranda? I think it's time to let go of Nick now." I said annoyed.

"What?! NO!" She screamed and hugged his leg harder he almost fell over.

"MOM! COME GET YOUR DAUGHTER OFF OF NICK JONAS'S LEG!" I screamed up the stairs.

"Coming!" My mom said coming down the stairs. "Merranda, get off his leg."

"NO!" Merranda said almost in tears. I couldn't help but laugh as Joe, Kevin, and Josh laughed harder at Nick.

I went over to Nick and kept him standing while my mom pulled my sister off his leg. Nick and I flew backwards onto the couch and Josh and Joe came over to help us up. I couldn't help but notice that we are both laughing.

"Jess, the boys and I are going to set up the stage in the backyard and do soundcheck." Josh said and kissed me.

"Okay, see ya later!"

I picked up my cell and called Taylor. She was in love with the Jonas Brothers.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" Taylor said into the phone.

"You'll _never_ guess who's performing at my party. So guess!"

"The Jonas Brothers?"

"How'd you know!?"

"It was on the invites. No one was supposed to tell you. It was going to be a suprise."

"Yeah, I came downstairs and they were there. They're out back doing soundcheck!"

"Well, you sure sound excited for someone who doesn't love them as much as me. You _have_ to introuduce me, Veronica, and Melody!"

"Are you on your way?"

"Almost there."

"Meet me out back." Then I hung up the phone.

I walked out back and they were singing a song I've heard before: Paranoid? Nick caught my eye and smiled, remembering the laugh we shared. I, of course, smiled back.

The song was over and I clapped, even though it was just soundcheck. They all smiled at me.

"GUESTS!" I heard Josh's voice scream from out front and Joe, Nick, and Kevin grabbed their instuments and ran backstage.

A few moments later, Taylor, Melody, and Veronica came carrying very thin, wrapped box.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Melody said looking around. I laughed.

"They're backstage. Put the box over there and I'll introduce you."

We walked backstage and the boys were sitting, tuning their guitars. They smiled.

"Veronica, Melody, Taylor, this is Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Joe, Nick, Kevin, these are Veronica, Melody, and Taylor, my best friends."

"Hi!" Joe said giving them that cheesy smiled I laughed at earlier.

I looked out from behind the curtain and saw about fifty people have already arrived.

Even though the party didn't even start, I had a feeling I would be the best birthday ever.


End file.
